


It's Complicated

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [36]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Intrigue, So much angst, Things are getting ... complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: It's complicated ... for everyone





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper and the other Hellions; along with Commander Aru are the brilliant OC's of @naaklasolus

Talan winced as he settled himself back into the wheelchair. Slamming into Krell like he had was probably not one of his better ideas; but it had stopped the dar’jetii from killing Reaper and Trauma. He was gonna have bruises on his bruises at this rate though, and he hadn’t even been planetside for a full rotation. Making sure his legs were situated comfortably, he looked up at Reaper and raised an eyebrow. The Commander had nothing to lose now; that much was clear with Krell seemingly knowing all his dirty little secrets. 

“So … you gonna help me or not?” 

He turned away from the stuttering Commander when Sunny skidded to a halt next to him, the angry clone smacking him hard in the shoulder. 

“Um _ow_?” 

“ _What were you thinking di’kut_?!” 

Sunny’s face was flushed with anger as he glared furiously at the Mandalorian. Talan had no idea who he was dealing with … he’d only just shown up after all! Sunny knew painfully well just how Krell handled those who questioned or defied him, his neck still had the bruises to prove it. 

“That bastard isn’t afraid of anyone and seems to think consequences _don’t_ apply to him! You can’t be big and brash with this Hellcat! That’ll get you killed!” 

“Thank you Sunny; I’m _more_ than aware of what could happen.” 

The joviality had vanished from Talan’s golden eyes and now he glared coldly at the bristling clone Captain. 

“I’m a sniper, I’m trained in observation and assessment … and I help the _Manda’lor_ and his Intelligence Chief as a consultant. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing and I’d _thank_ you to not get involved.” 

He deliberately turned his chair away from Sunny. 

“It’s complicated Sunny; best you just walk away.” 

*** 

Trauma quietly excused himself, leaving Commander Reaper and Commander Fett to discuss … whatever it was they were discussing. If he didn’t know, then he couldn’t tell the General. The skinny little medic sat down heavily on a tree root, rubbing at his chest where he’d been kicked. Krell’s attack had probably fractured at least one rib and bruised another, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t worth wasting supplies on. 

“CM-2003!” 

The angry shout echoed around the campsite from where the General was talking to Commander Aru. Trauma flinched sharply and stood slowly. His General called … and he must answer. Even when his instincts were screaming at him to get as far away from the General as his legs could carry him. He’d learned a long time ago though to ignore that little voice telling him to run; the only voices he was allowed to listen to were the General’s and the Commanders’. Trauma grabbed his pack and slowly made his way over towards the General and Commander Aru, flinching at the cold and angry gazes that pinned him in place like a mouse in the presence of a pair of nexu. He knew why he’d been summoned, and now he wished more than ever that Commander Kalash hadn’t attacked Krell which had meant he’d been called planetside. He didn’t want to be involved in the General’s plans anymore … but he didn’t know what to do. His situation … it was … _complicated_ to say the least. 

“You … you called sirs?” 

*** 

“So … _this_ is an Umbaran airbase.” 

Quicksilver strolled over the downed perimeter fence line with an evil grin on his face. The young assassin giggled and rubbed his hands together with an evil delight as he looked around the airbase. His behavior got a rude snort from Spectre as the younger clone slipped past him and towards the fighters. The youngster’s coldness was shoved off though by Quicksilver and he stopped at a fighter, running his hand over the smooth metal. 

“So much to break, so little time to do it.” 

“Well watch what you break.” 

Swipes stalked over the line after Quicksilver, throwing a tired glare at the younger assassin. Quicksilver was a loose cannon at times, it was an issue that came with being a cocky little brat. Give him a few more months and he’d soon lose that cockiness. Umbaran voices had all of the assassin team and the Hellions freeze in place; their dark armor allowing them to almost completely disappear into the shadows cast by the Umbaran ships. Swipes slipped a knife from his belt, looking over his shoulder at Spectre and nodding quietly. As the two pilots passed them by, Swipes grabbed one and yanked them into the shadows; tossing them into Spectre’s grasp before snagging the other as they turned to see what was going on. The two assassin’s brutally and efficiently dispatched the guards, stowing the bodies under the ship they were hiding by. Quicksilver nodded as Swipes gestured they were clear to move and checked the area before looking over his shoulder to signal that the Hellions could move further into the base. 

“Quickly and quietly morons. Let’s not advertise our presence.” 

They needed to take control of this base now in order to keep the campaign at least on track; the schedule having gone out of the window the moment they’d shown up on planet. Which was business as usual at least in this particular war. Swipes rolled his eyes and let out a low grumble. 

“I’m not paid enough for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
> _di'kut_ : idiot  
>  _Manda'lor_ : Mandalorian leader


End file.
